


Counting Stars

by fallenflowercrowns (meggiewrites)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Punk Louis, also they are engaged, and organizing a 'normal' date for him and Harry, basically just louis getting fed up with the closeting, blonde Harry, i'm not even joking, kind of not really, obviously, redhead Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggiewrites/pseuds/fallenflowercrowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Louis and Harry's four year anniversary and there's nothing that the two of them want more than just enjoying a day out like a normal couple could. Louis might just make it possible.</p><p>Including late night realizations, temporal hair dye and tour bus cuddles. And the boyfriends (fiancés, actually) being overly cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cezzie (Datjonah)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cezzie+%28Datjonah%29).



> This is for [Cezzlebear](http://datjonah.tumblr.com) who turned 18 today! I hope you like it, babes <3
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely [Erika](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearandleonardwrite), thank you so much! Title from the OneRepublic song because I listened to it while writing.

The realisation came to Louis in the middle of the night, and it hit him so hard that he almost fell out of his uncomfortable tour bus bunk bed.

It was their four year anniversary tomorrow. It was their _four year anniversary_ tomorrow and he hadn’t planned _anything_. No gift, no date, no nothing. Panic was already starting to rise but he deliberately took a deep breath. Calm down Tomlinson, you do still have one single day left. You can come up with something in one day, right?

Except, five hours later when Liam tugged his curtain aside to wake him up, a bit surprised that the oldest band member was already awake ( _still_ awake, but Liam didn’t need to know that), he still hadn't thought of anything to give to Harry. What do you give to somebody that has the money to buy everything he wants? Especially Harry, who says he’s just content the way he is.

Louis groaned, burying his face in his hands. He’d never felt any more pathetic than at that exact moment. There he was, engaged to the most beautiful (amazing, adorable, intelligent) lad in the world, and he couldn’t even think of what to give him at their most important day of the year. Harry already had a stack of engagement rings (because Louis was a sap and always brought him a new one for each of his five proposals) and tons of those expensive headscarves he loved. 

Harry once had said that he wanted a kitten, but both he and Louis knew that it wouldn’t make sense having a pet when both of them were away all the time. Yes, of course Liam and Zayn each had a dog, but they had their girlfriends to take care of them when they were away.

Louis muffled another desperate groan into his pillow and then sullenly got out of bed. His back hurt from the uncomfortable mattress, and while he slipped on a shirt, cursing when realizing that it was inside out, he pondered if he could get away with just another proposal. But the last one had been only three months ago, and he’s not sure he could top the 20’000 pound diamond ring he gave Harry then. He sighed. Another possibility ruled out, great. 

Liam and Zayn eyed him curiously when he joined them at Bus 1’s miniscule table, wordlessly wolfing down a bowl of choco pops. Zayn just lifted an eyebrow and then went back to texting whoever he was texting at 8 am, but Liam’s look turned more concerned with every passing minute. Finally, he cracked and asked:

“Out with it Tommo, what’s the matter? And don’t say it’s nothing because I know you well enough, even though you don’t want to admit that, and I can see there’s something troubling you Louis. You really should –“

Yep, papa bear mode fully engaged. Louis decided to simply cut him off with a: “’s none of you business, Liam,” eating his last spoonful of cereal and then getting up from the table without even putting his bowl in the sink, leaving behind a gaping Liam and a slightly amused Zayn. 

The buses were parked at a service area, but miraculously no one was to be seen but them. Louis had to squint because of the bright light, and then strolled over to the second bus. He pounded on the door, loudly, for several minutes, until a very displeased Paul finally opened it.

“Louis, what do you need? There are people still sleeping in here” But before he could even answer Paul just raised his hand. “Stop, don’t even say anything. You know I can’t let you to Harry.”

Louis shot him a frown. “Yes you can. You are on our side, remember?” Paul sighed, clearly too tired to argue with a grumpy Louis Tomlinson, and stepped aside.

“Thanks.”

Bus 2 was still completely dark and silent, a definite sign for Niall and Harry still being asleep. Louis frowned, tugging aside the first closed curtain in his way only to reveal the blond Irishman, eyes shut, drooling on his pillow. He fondly rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to pet Niall’s hair. Weirdly enough his big brother instincts always came up when dealing with the younger boy.

The second curtain was a success. Gently tugging it open Louis’ eyes fell on Harry’s sleeping face, pouting lips and soft loose half-curls falling in his eyes. Louis felt a smile tugging at his lips, something bouncing around in his tummy. Still, after almost four years, he sometimes couldn’t really grasp that this beautiful boy was his. 

He reached out his hand, rubbing his thumb softly over the tiny crease in between Harry’s eyebrows, as if wanting to thumb away every single one of his dark thoughts. He pulled the stray locks of hair out of his face, tracing his cheekbones, then his nose. Finally, he gently placed a small kiss on Harry’s cheek, curling a hand around his neck.

Reacting to that, Harry made a little huffing sound, and then one hand of his creeped out to swat Louis away like an annoying fly, which caused the older man to chuckle.

“I try to wake you up with kisses and love and that’s how you thank me? Not very nice Harold, not very nice at all.”

Harry grumbled again, squinting one eye open just a tiny bit “’ou?”

Now Louis let out a real laugh, a bit too loud, and shortly glanced over to Niall, who thankfully was still sound asleep.

“Yes, of course it’s me, dummy. Do you have anyone else you expect to wake you up like that? Because if yes there’s someone I need to get rid of.”

Harry giggled, a tiny little but at the same time rough sound that made Louis get warm all over, and then the boy finally opened both eyes, making grabby hands at his older fiancé.

“Oh, now you want to cuddle with me? After you treated me like a wet dog?” but despite his protest and raised eyebrows Louis couldn’t resist Harry’s big green eyes for long, and he caved, making himself a home on Harry’s chest.

“You’re warm” he whispered, to which Harry only hummed and slung an arm around Louis’ waist.

The couple stayed silent for several minutes, just enjoying each others presence that they both needed so urgently all the time, but then Harry started carding his hand through Louis shaggy hair. “What’s the matter, hm, Boo?” 

Louis sighed, nosing Harry’s neck. “Wanna go on a date tomorrow? With it being our anniversary, and all?” It was a start, Louis figured. He could still try to figure out a present later this day.

Harry huffed, his warm breath stroking Louis’ cheek. “I wish we could babe, but they’re having me doing promo stuff all day tomorrow. I’ll probably be dead on my feet when I get back. If they even let me stay at the same hotel as you.”

Louis closed his fist on Harry’s sweater, gripping it tightly. It was just so bloody unfair. And he knows, life isn’t fair, but he just wanted to take his boyfriend out on their anniversary, only one time, was that really too much to ask for? Was it too much to ask for them to share a bed every night when they’re staying in the same city?

Harry started sniffling a bit, probably thinking about the same thing, trying to bite back his anger and his tears. He always showed his emotions quicker than Louis did, lashing out or breaking down, while the older boy much preferred just keeping his desperation about the harsh closeting of their management to himself.

And suddenly Louis had an ephiphany. What do you give someone who has enough money to buy everything? The answer was easy, actually. Something money _can’t_ buy. 

………..

He and Harry spent another few hours in bed, then Niall got up and shook them both awake again. He and Harry had to share a few interviews that day, and reluctantly Louis kissed his boyfriend goodbye and snuck back to his own bus.

He spent every minute leading up to their gig that night on the phone. He called in every favour someone ever owed him, faked some stories about Harry starting to sound sick, and even bribed the handful of paps that were supposed to take pics of Harry the next day. It took hours, quite a lot of arguing with people Louis definitely did _not_ enjoy talking to, and a not that petty amount of money, but after hours of hard work Louis finally sat on the result of his labour.

He’d pulled every string possible so that Harry could have their anniversary off. He was exhausted, his head hurt and his voice was raspy from talking too much and too loud (yes, that happened, even to him) but slowly a victorious grin settled on his face.

Only now Louis finally registered that they were in the dressing room of whatever stadium they were gonna play in tonight. He couldn’t even remember coming here. After he’d left Harry’s bunk bed everything had been a blur. He was only stirred out of it when Niall flopped down on the couch next to him, a can of beer in his hand. 

“So – ye finally finished yelling into yer phone? What was that actually about?”

Louis’ grin widened and he nodded. “You know how it’s Harry and I’s anniversary tomorrow?”

“Sure,” Niall took a sip of his beer.

“Well, they wanted Harry to do this stupid promo thing, and I just literally called about everyone I know to make that not happen.”

Niall lifted an impressed eyebrow, then patted his back appreciatively. “Not bad! Do ye already know where ye gonna take him?”

Louis smirked, fingering his fringe out of his eyes. “Oh, I might just have an idea.”

……….

Fortunately they were able to spend that night together, and Louis woke up to a peacefully sleeping Harry Styles drooling on his shoulder, cuddling him close. He’d never been so happy to be almost squashed by someone.

Carefully, trying to not wake his cuddle buddy, Louis untangled himself from his Hazza’s long limbs.

After he had pulled on a top (one of his printed t-shirts, lying on the floor where Harry had thrown it the day before) he quickly went to check the door, and surely enough, there was the little basket Lou Teasdale had promised to get him.

Stuck on top was a pink sticky note saying: _Hey Twinnie! I hope that’s everything you wanted! Have fun!_ and a winky face. Louis grinned. Oh yes, this would be a great day.

Harry woke up just one hour later, while Louis was already sitting on the couch that came with the suite, scrolling through his pictures on his iphone.

“Morning, Lou” he rasped while opening the small fridge, looking for edibles. He startled when he glanced at the clock on the wall.

“10am?! I had to meet with Cal at nine!! Louis! Why didn’t you wake me up?!” 

Louis grinned, walking up to him, and despite Harry’s affronted look, wrapping his arms around his fiancés waist. 

“Nuh-uh. I called in some favours and guess what?” he gently bit Harry’s earlobe “you’re all mine today. Happy four year anniversary, snugglebutt.” He pressed a wet kiss on Harry’s mouth.

The younger moaned, leaving Little Louis not all that unaffected. As Harry started to kiss him back, sighing softly into his mouth, Louis felt himself getting hard. It took all his willpower to softly unwind himself from Harry’s arms.

His boyfriend looked a bit hurt, and even though it left Louis feeling a little bit guilty, he firmly shook his head. “No sexytimes yet, Harold. I have things planned for us today, and I won’t let your libido ruin it, alright?” 

Harry whined and made another attempt at tugging Louis close, but despite Louis being the shorter one out of the two, he was also the stronger one. He grinned, “C’mon Haz. My plans also involve a bit of preparation.”

………….

 “You look absolutely ridiculous.” Louis almost snorted when Harry entered the room again, the hair falling in his face a dirty blonde colour was straightened, the rest of it pulled up in a messy ponytail.

“Heeeey,” Harry pouted “this was your idea!” 

Louis laughed out loud, even though he tried to muffle it in his right hand. Harry looked just downright _weird_ as a blonde, but with his sunglasses on the effect was exactly what Louis had wanted: He didn’t resemble Harry Styles, popstar extraoridinare, at all anymore.

Louis’ own hair was dyed in a shocking red colour, and combined with his black jeggins, long-sleeved, oversized black shirt and red converse he looked exactly like the punk some of his fans wanted him to be. But with his tattoos covered up and a fake piercing in his left eyebrow, eyes rimmed with black kohl behind his aviators, he hardly looked anything like Louis Tomlinson, either.

“You sure this washes out quickly?” Harry still seems a bit unsure about the whole ordeal, tugging at his hair while staring at his image the mirror. Louis giggled, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand, “Yeah. And now come on, we’re supposed to go on a date!”

They took their assistant producer’s car, drove away from the stadium where thousands of fans had been lining up for their concert the day before, to the other side of the city. It was a quiet part of town, small coffeeshops and boutiques lining the streets. Louis could even spot the occasional tattoo parlour. He was relieved. They would blend in nicely.

He held the door open for Harry, and immediately took his hand when the younger boy got out of the car. Harry blushed, as always when Louis was being a gentleman, and shyly smiled down as his boyfriend. 

They both felt the happiness dropping out of their hearts when the ambled down the street together, hand in hand, openly, just like every other couple they crossed paths with.

Of course, people still shot them looks. A punk and a boy dressed in designer clothes, two guys together – it was obvious they’d attract people’s stares. But those two facts, and Louis’ precautions concerning their looks, concealed who they really were. For once, that was a good thing. 

For once, in front of everyone’s eyes, they were able to be in love

……….

They spent the day in a  lazy manner, just enjoying their free time. Harry spotted a small fleemarket, and Louis ended up buying them ten old vinyl records for their collection. Harry surprised him with matching beaded bracelets, giggling while he tied one around Louis’ wrist. They ate lunch at a burrito bar and shared some fancy ice cream in the afternoon. 

In between and during those little activities, they every so often stole pecks from each others lips. At one point Louis even crowded Harry against a wall and involved him in a full on snogging session, an elderly woman glaring at them from the other side of the street. All the time, their fingers were linked, keeping each other safe, and Louis felt more light-hearted than he had for a long time. 

Dawn was already near when they finally reached a small river that was indicating the border of town. A small bridge was leading over it, and Louis tugged Harry along, crossing it, leading into a small pathway that crossed some fields and eventually disappeared into the low hills in front of them.

They walked along, the excited chatter they’d shared the whole day slowly dying down. By now Louis had slung his arm around Harry’s waist while Harry had his draped over Louis’ shoulders. Only when it was getting a bit hard too see Louis stopped, letting himself plop down in the soft grass, tugging Harry down with him.

The younger boy cuddled into his side, sighing softly. 

“Thank you for this, Lou. I needed this. Just – just being boyfriend and boyfriend, just Louis and Harry, not two celebrities.”

What do you give a boy who can buy everything he wants? Time. That, and the freedom to be who he is without someone judging him, even if it’s ephemeral.

Louis runs his hand over Harry’s back. “I know. I needed it, too.”

They sit there quietly, Harry playing with the hem of Louis shirt, Louis’ hand still resting on Harry’s shoulder, a warm presence indicating _we belong together_. 

It’s a starry night, and sometimes Louis forgets, with everything they do with their career, how to appreciate the little things in life. 

Watching stars with the one you love most. Harry’s fingers stroking his side. Harry’s breath on his neck.

“I love you, Lou.” It comes out of the blue, and still, even though Louis knows that Harry loves him, has known it for years, takes him aback. He catches his breath for a moment, and his eyes linger on the amazing boy resting his head on his shoulder.

He doesn’t answer, but the kiss he pulls Harry into is answer enough.

…………..

(They stay and watch the stars for several more hours. Harry names a star after Louis, to which Louis responds with a “Oh don’t be ridiculous Harold.” After they get back to their hotel, they fall asleep peacefully, and absolutely, one hundred percent happy, as if their daily struggle, wasn’t a struggle at all.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have this little headcanon that Lou Teasdale and Louis call each other Twinnie - because come on, they share initals AND the same name. Also, anyone who's good friends with Harry is probably a friend of Louis' too. Well, except Nick Grimshaw, probably.
> 
> [tumblr](http://headband-husbands.tumblr.com)


End file.
